


Seductive Destruction (A Voldemort x Dobby One Shot)

by quardon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dobby - Freeform, First Time, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Master/Servant, Nose Sex, One Shot, Pls don't kill me, fireplace, ironic, kinky ;), top/bottom, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quardon/pseuds/quardon
Summary: enjoy this shitshow. yes, i had fun making this. no, i don't regret it one bit.also, FUCK Joanne. she's a piece of shit. this is dedicated to her :)





	Seductive Destruction (A Voldemort x Dobby One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Devil Herself](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Devil+Herself).

Dobby was minding his own business, sweeping the floor and picking up empty butter beer cans that were strewn all over the living room. He sighed wistfully and looked over at the sofa, the crackling fire in the hearth glinting in his eyes. On the sofa was Dobby's master, Voldemort. He was sleeping, all curled up and so warm-looking in his dark robes.  
Dobby wondered when master would notice him again. Sometimes he cared, but other times he was busy with being evil and trying to kill Harry Potter. Damn that Harry Potter, Dobby thought. He noticed he had finished sweeping up the floor so he zapped the pile of dirt with his finger and it disappeared.

He wasn't really sure what to do with the cans so he decided to take them to his bed which was in the closet in the basement. His small, elven feet softly stepped down the stairs, carefully shifting his weight as he went. Just as Dobby reached the bottom of the staircase, he tripped and dropped all of the cans.  
"Dobby is a stupid piece of shit," Dobby whispered under his breath, trying not to cry. He sat there for a while, the cold cement floor chilly against his naked ass. He thought about his life and what he wanted to do. Dobby wanted nothing more than to please his master.

He stood up and collected the cans, then shuffled sadly to the closet. He opened it and looked at his bed. A spider was hovering in the middle of it. They had a staring competition and the spider lost. It turned around, its powerful thick legs carrying it away. Dobby sighed again and wished everyone wouldn't leave him.  
He set the cans down on the shelf above his bed. Dobby has to go back upstairs to start making dinner, Dobby thought to himself. He scurried up the stairs and opened the door from the basement. The Dark Lord stood right outside of it, his red eyes flickering down at Dobby.  
Dobby was frozen in place. "Oh, Dobby.. I was wondering where you went. I am hungry." He stepped backward and smiled pleasantly at the little house elf. "What is master hungry for today?" He Who Must Not Be Named smirked, crossing his arms. "You," he purred. Dobby gasped and turned around, noticing a big bulge under Lord Voldemort's robes. "V-Volde-chan," Dobby managed to choke out.

"I was watching you as you swept the floor, and I noticed you looking at me." Dobby blushed, his ears lowering with embarrassment. "Dobby apologises, Dobby didn't mean for master to-"  
"Don't get flustered," Voldemort interrupts him, "it's unbecoming." He steps toward Dobby and crouches a little, waiting for the little house elf to make eye contact. "It's okay," Lord Voldemort whispers. Dobby visibly relaxes as the grey man's hand rests on his shoulder. He leans into his touch. "Dobby likes this," he coos.  
Voldemort smiles sweetly, his eyes creasing with joy. "You can make the food later, Dobby. For now we can have some fun." Dobby's ears perk up at this. "Master really wants Dobby to-?" The Dark Lord nods slowly, sliding his hands down Dobby's thin, small arms. Dobby shivers. "Dobby wants only the best for master." He couldn't believe this was actually happening. After years of fantasising about Lord Voldemort, Dobby would actually have him.

They quickly drifted to The Dark Lord's bedroom, holding hands. After the door was closed, Voldemort slipped out his wand and whispered, "Lumos," pointing the glowing wand at his bed. "Sit down, house elf." The smaller figure shuffled nervously to the bed and sat as he was told.  
"What do you want?" the taller one asked. Dobby couldn't help himself when he exclaimed, "DOBBY WANTS TO BE SODOMISED BY MASTER!" Voldemort smiled smugly and whispered, "Nox." The room was pitch black and all Dobby could hear were rustling noises. His master was undressing. Dobby sat on the bed, shaking with anticipation. He felt a deep tingling sensation within himself. He gulped.  
Two red dots appeared right in front of Dobby's face. He knew them to be Voldemort's eyes. Knowing that his master was this close gave him great joy and he shuddered. The Dark Lord softly pushed Dobby against his bed, flat on his back. He chuckled under his breath as Dobby began to breathe quickly.  
"How do you want it?" his master asked. Dobby squirmed, still not believing this was really happening. "Dobby wants it rough!" he squeals. "Dobby wants master to make it hurt!" Voldemort smiles at this. "Good," he whispered. The Dark Lord positions himself over the small house elf and finds his way in, inserting his thick throbbing shaft. Dobby tenses up and squeaks, his master forcefully thrusting himself inside. "God, you're tight," You-Know-Who moans. Dobby can't respond. In fact, he barely acknowledges that his master spoke. His body is rushing with a deafening ecstasy and quivers each time the Dark Lord thrusts his hips. Dobby begins screaming. "AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!" he screams, his little body writhing with pleasure. Voldemort laughs breathily and thrusts harder, knowing he's close. "Oh, master, mmmuuhhhhh." All of a sudden the Dark Lord's body tenses, and he lets out a thunderous moan that deafens Dobby. "RAAAAHHHHAHHAHHHHHH," Voldemort screams as he spills his seed inside the house elf. He flopped his lithe figure backward, panting.  
Dobby never had such a wonderful feeling. He found himself smiling, even though he was in pain from his master's staff. He was sobbing from excitement. "C-Can Dobby try something, m-master?" The Dark Lord sat up, his eyelids tiredly flickering together. "My dear, whatever do you mean? what does dobby want?" His voice was a low growl, endearing but somehow also intimidating.  
"Now that i think about it.. there is something i'd like you to do for me." dobby shivered out of anticipation. "wh-what does master want dobby to do?" voldemort smiled, shifting his gaze from dobby's large, endearing, adorable glossy eyes to his slender long nose. "I want you... to do me... with that thing" the dark lord said between ragged breaths.  
donby moved his legs and sat cross legged, putting his tiny elf hands onto his enormous nose. "dobby is just a small house elf!" he squealed, not being able to stop himself. he didn't want to disappoint his master. he didn't want to ruin his night. "dobby is afraid," he began. voldemort shushed him and began stroking his nose, making dobby shiver intensely. he learnt into his touch, becoming more and more comfortable.

"i want you inside me," the dark lord whispered tenderly. dobby trembled. "oh, master.. dobby isn't sure about this.." voldemort nodded approval, reassuring the small house elf that everything was okay. he rolled over and thrusted his mighty pale ass in the air, all for dobby to see. he stared at it in wonder, getting lost in the dark blue veins that showed through, the perfect roundness of the cheeks making him speechless. he felt his mouth watering and voldemort turned his head to face him. "now, love, are you going to do this or not?"  
dobby inhaled and kept the breath in for a moment as he thought. yes, dobby is ready. he crawled forward and exhaled deeply. he plunged the top of his nose into voldemort, who gasped and flinched. "do it," he whispered desperately. dobby thrusted his nose further in, feeling so strange about it. voldemort screamed with delight, pushing against bobby's length. his eyes rolled back into his head and he clenched his eyes shut. "more, more, harder," he encouraged, gasping. dobby moves his whole body back and forth in rhythm with voldemort's own rocking body.  
the experience was so enthralling. after a while, dobby began to feel a tickling ... no, a tingling ... in his nose. his life became a blur for a second as he froze and sneezed. "AAAACHOOOOOOO" his tiny house elf voice rang. harmonised with it in a perfect symphony of love were voldemort's cacophonous moans. dobby pulled his nose out and they were both left panting again, speechless once more.  
After a while, dobby began smiling. voldemort's eyes had been closed for a while due to his thunderous orgasm, but once he recovered from the ecstasy he peeked at the little house elf. "why that face?" he asks, humming. dobby sighs deeply. "Oh, it's just.. master gave dobby a cock!"


End file.
